Cool Hand Ed
"Cool Hand Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds, plus Jonny 2x4 and Plank, try to escape school. Plot It's another day of learning for the kids over in Peach Creek Jr. High, but whilst Double D might get a kick out of aligning his stationery and disruptive Ed might find fun in flinging the occasional shoe or bowling ball, for poor Eddy its almost excruciating. In fact its all he can do to stop himself going gaga as he watches the clock hands crawling slowly around. By the time gym class rolls around, Eddy has had more that enough, in fact he wants out of school and he wants out now! His friends though, are not so easily persuaded, after all Ed knows just how the sister-mom-dad grapevine works and of course for Double D the idea of *hushed whisper* skipping school just doesn't compute from the get go! Eddy though, is nothing if not crafty and so with a little monster movie marathon persuasion for Ed and some out and out blackmail for Double D (boosted by his own post gym class wretchedness) he gets his friends on board too along with Jonny and Plank. Eddy of course doesn't want Jonny there but with the little kid holding the unbeatable ace that Plank will squeal if he's not included, there's really not a whole lot else he can do to stop him! Quite how they are going to bust out of school hinges of course on the constantly put upon ingenuity of the long-suffering Double D who knows there are eyes and ears everywhere just waiting to rat him out and so this calls for being extra sneaky. Extra sneaky in Eddy's case means lurking in the bookshelves & behind posters to pilfer things; for Jonny it means keeping an eye on the opposition and smuggling cutlery out of the cafeteria in his belly button while for Ed ... uhmm, well at least he gets clean for once! And just for once, their plan seems to be coming together for before the afternoon is too far gone, Edd has turned all the sneakily stolen stuff into something capable of getting them out of school, no Ed not a hamburger but an aeroplane! Naturally its all too good too last of course and it starts to go sour once Eddy insists on flying the plane before Edd is ready and soon after, poor Jonny & Plank find the bottom dropping out of their world as Eddy & Co soar shakily to freedom. ... Well almost to freedom for it seems they bought return tickets instead of one-way. Sheesh! Quotes *'Kevin': "Let's go to my place for an after-school snack." Nazz: "Sounds cool, Kevin." Rolf: "Rolf will join you!" Kevin: pointedly "Three's a crowd, dude!" Rolf: knowingly "Hel-lo..." ---- *'Ed': of being found out he's skipped school "The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom and Mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there and watch TV!" ---- *'Jonny': as Eddy intimidates him "I think I tinkled, Plank!" ---- *'Nazz': the model of Double D which appears to be reading a cookery book with a Kung Fu one nearby "Double D? I was like, wondering if you'd sign my petition? It's for, like, cuter guys for school janitors. Wouldn't that be cool?" Trivia *If you're quick you might spot the nameplate on the teacher's desk at the front of class - Ms Borroz. Zoë Borroz is Ed, Edd n Eddy's production assistant! *Note also that Mr Antonucci runs the reading club according to the notice in the library! Obviously he knows that "books aren't too bad!" *Why the book about bulldogs? Well the show's producer Dan Sioui has a bulldog called 'Margot' that's why! And if you've played the Ed's Mis-Edventures game then you may well have met her already! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5